Counter Reactions
by dongwoosaurus
Summary: Every reaction comes with a counter.
1. Chapter 1

**KK, here's a new one-shot. If you can't tell, I used some lines from DramaticStarlet's story Fine. So don't give me credit for them! This is also something like a counter one shot and yes, I **_**do **_**have permission to do this. **

**This one-shot is dedicated to my awesome friend who inspired me to write this! I won't say your name but you know who you are. Thanks for encouraging me to continue writing and trying my best. : ) **

**Oh, and great thanks to "saamf" for editing this for me! I luv ya like a big sister! **

**A few more dedications: Allie Bear!!!! You're the best (after saamf of course), Chris (for dealing with my foul language and being a trustworthy friend), and last but not least Katharine (for reading this too) ****-**

I'm sitting here with my best friend Mitchie and right now, she's practically glowing.

Mitchie is giving her hundred watt smile, Disney-worthy smile to everyone at the meet and greet session. She's being amazing and she's not even trying, something I was sure I couldn't do. The teenage girl who was quickly becoming more and more popular by every second was dominating the musical world one little, gullible girl at a time.

"Oh no, I'm not that good. I just write songs that are accepted by the public well. There are people like, WAY better than me." She tells a fan. Lies. _There are like people WAY better than me. _She knows her voice is magical. She knows her songs are superlative, that her songs make chills appear. Another thing I couldn't do.

"Mitchie, what inspires you to write?" Another fan asks.

"I just get ideas and write them down," she smiled as she spoke, a bubbly laugh leaving her lips. You can see the little gap between her teeth, that everyone says is – what's the term? Too cute_?_

It wasn't fair. When I hit the top, the record company told me to get **my **gap fixed. It was too distracting, they had said. No one would like me if I had a gap, but everyone would love Mitchie if she had one. Perfect Mitchie had no mistakes, no flaws.

She could write good songs pretend to have low self-esteem issues and people would say she's original, inspiring, and one of the kind. When I do that, I'm just acting stupid and being fake.

Mitchie looks around once again to take a question from fans and when she talks, I can see the sparkle in her eye that she says she has. I can hear the deep passion in her voice. I can see a girl who sings her heart out every time and getting all the fame and glory she deserves.

Something I wished I could be.

Mitchie got a single that reached the top over and over again.

And me?

I tried and tried and tried, but it wasn't the same for me. I can't ever be Mitchie. Song after song after song. But still no spark of success, just nothing.

After the session is over, Mitchie is automatically surrounded by people. She rushed to get to her limo, turning to me before she got in.

"Caity! I'll meet you for dinner later! Call me!" She shouted

I give her a smile and wave. As I let the jealousy grow, I couldn't help but glow in pride. I was proud of Mitchie. So proud. Too proud for words to describe.

We go out and eat dinner at a fancy French restaurant. She talks about how things are with Shane and how great her new album is going to be. Even though I knew that I should be trying not to kill her and all, I let a genuine smile. She was so _happy_. I couldn't bear to be jealous of something some real, so _true_.

As I turn off the lights at night, I whisper to myself.

"I'm proud of her. So proud. No matter how much I envy her, nothing will be change. I will have to learn to be able to try harder, to try my best to get where she is."

In the end, I learn that even the biggest cases of jealousy come with the counter feelings pride, love, and determination.

**-**

**So there it is! Please review and check out Fine by DramaticStarlet to fully understand this one-shot. Until next time!**

**Lots of Luv,**

**Mel **


	2. AN: Gone

**Gone**

It doesn't matter how much you wish,

How much you want them to come back.

Traces of them are everywhere,

Their shadow haunts you wherever you go.

There's no point of hiding

Because they'll always find you in the end.

Despite the countless times

You cry to yourself to sleep at night

And the times that you just want to die

There's no point of hiding the truth.

Even if you wish on shooting stars

Or beg to the skies to send them back

It won't make a difference.

It's too late.

Nothing will ever change.

Even if you try to fool yourself,

With false but reassuring words.

They're not here anymore.

They will never be…

_They're already gone._

_- violinlover96_

**If you guys are wondering why I haven't written in such a long time, its because of some personal matters. For all of you that didn't know, the reason I took such a long break before, it was because my mom had learned that she had gotten cancer. It really hit our family hard and we had a hard time going through all the chemo treatments. We kept strong and kept on hoping that everything would be alright. But in the end, hope and faith weren't enough to keep my mom here. **

**My mom, my best friend and best teacher, passed away on August 12, 2010 at 6:40 in the morning. I know that its been a while since it happened and this post is really late but trust me, the hurt and pain is still the same as it was weeks ago. I apologize for keeping this from all of you for you have been there for me from the very start. I trust all of you with all of my heart and I believe that you deserve to know.**

**I have decided to extend my hiatus and for everyone that I'm beta'ing for and for all the people that were looking forward to a new chapter, I am so sorry. **

**Personally, I've grown to get sick of hearing things like "I'm so sorry." and "It'll get better eventually, I promise.". Its not your fault it happened and there's no way of telling that things with brighten up. I'm in my first year of high school and got accepted into the law program, which means honors classes and tons of work. I have a younger brother and a whole family to take care of from now on. I feel like I'm trapped and there's no way of escaping from this twisted world. **

**I will try my best to pick up the pieces and get back to working on my fanfic's as soon as I think that I am able too. I really feel bad for never updating but I hope that you can all understand.**

**For all of those that don't really care, I'm sorry for wasting your time. For the others that actually bothered to read this, I hope that you can understand and give me some time. **

**Always and Forever,**

**Melody**


End file.
